Promise
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: OneShot version of Do you love me? What happens when Kai forgets an important promise to Tala? Will they be able to work it out? KaixTala BL.Yaoi.


Author's note: hiya! I'm guessing a couple ppl are wondering what happened to "Do you love me?" well I was kina in a writer's block, but now it's over and I'm working on it so ya, here's kind of the first version of "Do you love me?" a shorter version of it, a one-shot, but "Do you love me?" I'm working on it so wait just a lil' bit longer ok? And I redid the chapters ok?

Guess what! No RayKai lemon! Ya! I got rid of it :) I feel so much better, plus there's a KaiTala lemon right here ;D

Basically since Ray interrupted Kai didn't get to answer Tala, well here Ray doesn't come :P so here's a shorter version without interruptions of the damn cat.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Promise_

Ya know, I'm starting to wonder whether he's here or not!

I scrunch up my nose taking a left turn on this street taking my team and I towards a park.

-Sigh-

After he first left the abbey, he promised he'd come back…for me, and he did but only to betray us, but he came back again before he left and explained to us why he did it. He then freed us from the abbey, and confessed his love for me. He...had to go back to his team but he'd be back, he promised. Then the last tournament he rejoined us. I knew why he came back, it was because he wanted to beat Tyson…and I was ok with that…whatever made him happy…but then I, along with the rest of my team had to go back to Russia to check something out. Then we never heard from Kai.

I asked Mr. Dickinson to open a room for us, and book a plane to fly us here, that way maybe we could all surprise him. But then again that wasn't the only reason.

Boris had gotten out of jail in Russia and something told me he was here. Especially when this "BEGA" thingy came out running the BBA out, I knew it was Boris. And I was right. He was here claiming that he's turned over a new leaf. Ya right changed my ass. So we decided to come back because of Boris and to see Kai, but something was wrong though. During the last tournament, when he joined our team, the Blitzkrieg boys he acted a bit different towards us all…especially me…

He expected nothing but the best, I tried my hardest but I failed him. We were both using each other, I know that…but couldn't he act a little more open to me? I knew he wanted to win, to beat Tyson but…he paid absolutely no attention to me! I thought that after his confession three years ago, I don't know…he'd act a little more…affectionate towards me? I mean if what he said actually meant something wouldn't he…be with me?

Well whatever was going on with him I still was excited to see him though. Even if he didn't really take notice I was there right beside him through the whole tournament, I still had some hope that he really does feel the way I do about him. Just the thought of him makes my stomach flip. He's just so amazing so perfect in every way. Man I'm such a lovesick dog.

I shake my head out of any other thoughts and I found ourselves walking across this bridge past the park. It was about 6:00pm and I guess we should get back before it gets dark, in awhile we'll go. As we turn our heads to see the sun that was going to set soon-him! Just below us on the grass...it's Kai!

It was him! But he was with someone…It was Ray! That cat-boy! They…they were fucking making out! Right there! I can't believe it! All this time! Was it all a joke or something? Was his confession all a lie? I come here expecting him…well, to not be with someone…an-and…

That…that…that two-timing bastard! My hands curled into fists and I guess the rest noticed I stopped and looked towards where I was glaring. They noticed him and Bryan put a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down but I can't! I can't believe he just…I felt the same way for him and here he is…I can't…

They stopped. Finally. Crap. They looked up, and they've noticed us. Ray saw me and immediately blushed deep crimson. I just glared at the one who took my heart and smashed it. I glared at him darkly, my eyes piercing his. I hate him! I fucking hate him so much! And he's just staring! Surprised. Confused? I can't face him no more, I walk off and the others follow after me.

* * *

We walk back to the hotel in silence.

I know they're worried about me but I just can't talk right now. Everything is just so confusing! So, I just smiled the way I always do when pretending to be happy and pretend that I don't care when I really do. It works anyway; I joke about it and pretend it didn't affect me. It's good to pull off so that they won't worry. I can't let them worry. I'm their captain.

I walked towards my room and drop myself on the bed.

Fuck, I really blew it.

I come all the way from Russia just to see him! To be with him, and I come to find he's forgotten about me already and moved on thinking that I forgot about him! Bastard! He…he lied to me! I can't believe it. But I saw it. It's true. He's with Ray now, and he didn't even call me back.

I heavily sighed as I got up from my bed and walked over to the window opening it letting in the cool breeze.

The gentle cool air passing through my face gentle caressing it. The played wind rustling my hair, I lay my head down and started crying. Hot tears flowing down my cheeks falling down landing on my hands.

Well, if Kai can forget about me so easily, then I'm just going to have to forget about him too! But I still can't forget about my mission, to bring down Boris.

* * *

Huh? Tala? What was he doing here? And…why did he look so mad at me? Did I do something wrong?

I was too deep in thought to realize Ray was looking up at me with questioning eyes.

"Um was that Tala?" He asks me. No shit.

I nodded my head and turned the opposite direction. Tala was so shocked when I finally noticed him. He then glared and stormed off, and the rest followed.

"Um Kai?" I ignore him and get up.

"Hey? Where ya going?" He purrs getting up as well wrapping his arms around my shoulders nipping at my neck. I gentle shrug him off and reply looking him straight in the eye.

"I'm going to see Tala." I state with no expression whatsoever.

"Why?" Great, now he's looking at me with such hurt and confused eyes.

Wait a minute! Hurt and confused! His eyes…Tala's eyes…that promise?

"You…you don't know what happened between Tala and I and I just remembered what I promised to him. I'm sorry Ray but I have to go see him," I say with a bit of trouble averting my eyes from those so manipulative golden ones.

Damn I'm such an idiot! How could I not have remembered! Even at the tournament I didn't say anything to him, and he didn't say anything as well. Then…then maybe he's not mad with me? No he was mad, betrayed…I betrayed him. (A/N You confused? Don't worry it'll work out in the end)

"I'm sorry," I apologize walking away from him, shoving my hands in my pockets glaring at the ground walking away.

Flashback (Kai&Tala) 

"Stupid boy! Piece of shit! You were late for training! You know the consequences!" Spat out Boris kicking the small child in the gut, causing him to spit out blood and crying out in pain.

* * *

"K-a-a-a-i-i-i-i-i-i-i! Where are y-o-u-u-u-u-u?" Called out a small icy blue-eyed boy walking down the hall not caring whether he got caught skipping his training for the mourning.

The "mean purple haired old man" took Kai away when he finally showed up for training and he had a bad feeling about it.

"Kai?" He questioned peering through a slightly opened door near the end of the hall. He had heard Kai 's voice cry out form within. Maybe he was in there? He opened the door more and stepped in. he saw that old meany kicking his friend!

"Kai!" The small flaming-haired boy cried out running towards his fallen friend but didn't get to him, when he found himself colliding with the wall falling to the floor grunting in pain.

"OW! Kai you k?" Asked the boy crawling over to Kai clutching his side. He just heard a whimper come out from the tiny curled up ball on the floor stained with dark red.

"Stupid boy! Now you're out of training as well? You both have to pay the consequences now! Guards! Maybe you two will learn to not disobey orders!"

(A/N What exactly turned this guy off? Eh… lets just say that a boy played a prank on him getting mad at anyone basically)

* * *

"Are you…o…k Kai?" breathed out Tala looking towards the badly bruised and cut boy lying next to him. Breathing heavily the other boy turned and a small smile graced his lips answering the boy beside him that he was ok.

"Yeah…are you?" Kai answered asking the same question to the redhead.

"Uh-huh," the redhead nodded.

There was a silence between the two 6 year olds, while only their hard breathing was heard throughout the room.

"Why'd you come looking for me?" Kai said through clenched teeth, gritting in pain trying to sit up facing the redhead beside him.

"Well, aren't you my friend? I was worried about you and thought that you might need my help," he answered so cutely looking to the side putting a finger to his mouth.

"You…have nice eyes," whispered Tala cocking his head to the side gazing at the crimson eyes before him.

"Uh, thank you…you too," answered Kai looking away, a tint shade of pink appeared on the bridge of his nose.

Tala smiled sitting up, "thanks."

"So, we friends?" asked Tala looking hopefully at Kai. Kai smiled nodding his head. Tala immediately forgot about his injuries and hugged Kai.

"Ouch-" Kai winced in pain shutting his eyes backing away.

"Hehe, sorry," Tala apologized letting the slate haired boy go immediately blushing falling back down on the bed sighing heavily.

End of flashback

How could you Kai? I thought you loved me…cared…but what I saw today sure proved me wrong. I really thought you loved me.

I laugh at myself thinking how anyone could love me. I'm not worth being loved. I just have to forget about him just as he forgot about me, yeah, that's what I'll do.

Hm, maybe I should go talk to him, ya know? Just get this all sorted out. He loves Ray; Ray loves him, simple as that. Yeah, I will go and find him and…it's hopeless. I can't go talk to him. It'd hurt too much…but I have to I have to at least see him one last time, even if he's with Ray…let him know that I still want to be his friend? And maybe he could help me with Boris?

* * *

Tala…where could you be? I've searched everywhere for you, and I still haven't got a clue to where you are, let alone where you're staying!

I sigh bringing my head down. It's late, but I can't give up now knowing that you're still somewhere here feeling hurt and betrayed. I can't bring myself to ignore you and just get in the same bed as Ray as if nothing ever happened.

Tala where are you? I know you want to see me too. You're not the kind of person to just leave like that with out saying good-bye. You like to make them very personal. Just show yourself will ya?

I walked back to where I was earlier with Ray and lay myself on the grass. I sigh heavily looking up at the sky. The moon full in view and stars twinkling all around it.

Tala…

I hear footstep and the crinkling of leaves and grass, and the crunching of dirt and the snapping of twigs coming from my left. I don't turn, it's probably Ray coming to look for me. I have no desire to see him, not yet, not until I spoke with Tala.

The person lies down next to me in the same position as me. It isn't Ray; usually he'd kiss me or just lay right on top me. Could it really be the one who I was looking for? I turned my head to see just who it was next to me and saw…

* * *

Well, I pick myself up, dry the tears away and step out of the hotel once again gaining questioning glares from my teammates. I'll explain to them later where I was going, right now, I don't really know where I'm going exactly, just that I have to find Kai.

I close the door behind me sighing heavily using the stairs instead of the elevator. I walk out of the building and walking back to only place I know, to that bridge where I saw him and Ray together.

I reach my destination and I guess there's luck on my side. He is right there staring up at the sky. I look up, it's really clear tonight. Not a cloud in sight. I walk over to him. He doesn't seem to notice me, maybe I should turn back, and I don't think he wants to see me. No! I have to talk to him.

I continued walking towards him and I lay myself down beside him, arms behind my head staring up at the sky just as he is.

Normal POV

The two boys stayed like that for just a few seconds when the slate haired boy's curiosity got the better of him. He just had to turn his head to see who was beside him.

His crimson eyes grow large as he immediately gets up staring at the redheaded Russian before him.

"Tala!" Kai exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Tala answered sitting up looking up at Kai.

"What? Surprised to see me?" The sky-eyed boy questioned quirking an eyebrow at the confused teen before him.

"I…" Kai started. Nothing was coming out. He couldn't say anything. '_Damn! Just seeing him makes me so nervous. Damn he's hot! And it's only been a year! Wow. Damn I can't believe I didn't notice him when we were partners in the last tournament! Damn he's fine. No! I can't think like this! I have to talk to him. Fucking hormones!_'

"Uh Kai?"

"Huh? Oh yah um, what did you say?" Kai asked shaking his head riding thoughts and sitting back down next to Tala.

"Um I asked you how you were doing?" Tala repeats lying back down looking up at the navy sky.

"I've been fine…you?"

"Ok I guess," shrugged Tala closing his eyes.

"Listen…Tala I…"

"Don't worry about it." The redhead interrupts referring to what he had witnessed earlier, silencing Kai waving a hand in the air.

"I just wanna ask you something. Did you mean what you said a year ago?" Tala asks creating a flashback.

Flash back

"Kai," whispered Tala looking down, hands clenched in fists.

"Tala, listen, I'm sorry I had to leave you in the abbey when we were young. And then I came back, but only for the power of Black Dranzer. I-I-I don't deserve your forgiveness, and yet you let be on your team and only to be betrayed again. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness again, but if you could I…" Kai apologized standing behind Tala, staring down at the ground, ashamed at what he's done to his friend…or at least once _was_ friend.

"You don't have to apologize Kai…it's my fault, besides I actually thought that maybe, just maybe you'd…"Tala started then trailing off.

"I'd what?" Kai asked looking up at the redhead before him.

The light of the moon shinning on his face, casting somewhat glow to his pale skin, his blue eyes reflecting those of ice cubes, so clear, so innocent, but it held so much pain and betrayal.

Kai never wanted his wolf to feel such pain. Tala turned to face him.

"I…you…" he stuttered not meeting Kai's gaze, it was too penetrating, and hard to focus on what he was saying. Kai couldn't take it any more. Just seeing Tala like this! It was too much! He was just so vulnerable!

Kai reached up putting a hand on his cheek. Brushing his lips against Tala's as he pushed forwards. Tala's blue eyes opened wide as he finally processed what was happening, and he kissed back gaining Kai to get all excited, and placing his tongue against Tala's lips asking for entrance, which he gladly allowed slipping his own tongue into Kai's mouth, each tasting the other. The kiss lasted for just a few seconds, hot and passionate, when air turned out to be a problem. Heh, who'd thought air, was such a problem?

"Kai?" Tala started looking up at Kai.

"Tala, I-I love you" Kai stated looking at Tala, anxious for some response.

Tala's eyes glinted with happiness.

"I love you too Kai! I've felt this way ever since you rejoined us. I just didn't know how you felt about me!" Exclaimed Tala joyously looking at Kai.

But soon that smile faded, Tala turned his face away from Kai.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked cupping his chin bringing Tala's face to face him.

"You have to leave," he replied looking down sadly, tears wielding up in his eyes, betrayed…confused lost of all hope.

Kai planted a gentle chaste kiss on Tala's lips.

"Don't worry, I'll be back, I promise you Tala," promised Kai smiling a real smile **only** for Tala

End of flashback

"Hm, I guess…"

"No Kai! I want the truth," declared Tala sitting up facing Kai, ice-burning fire, (A/N who'd thought that ever happen?)

"Well…-sigh- I did mean it Tala. I really did but-"

"But what? What aren't you telling me Kai?" Tala was sending Kai a threatening glare. The blue-haired teen had really hurt him and now Kai was about to spill and tell the truth. Tell him how he really felt, but Kai stayed silent unsure of what to say.

"Kai you have to stop playing with my emotions. I may still be a cyborg but I **do** have feelings! You can't just play with me like this!" Tala grew furious with Kai's silence.

Tala stood up hovering over the silent Russian boy. Kai looked at the ground ashamed, troubled, and shy? He couldn't deal with emotions as great as Tyson **or** Tala. The redhead had changed so much.

He just wasn't emotional as any other person, but he also couldn't care less of what another was feeling, except Tala, he didn't want to hurt him or false lead him.

He loved Tala, he knew he did but what would the red haired Russian say to him? He had abandoned him so many times! And all he really wanted to do was tell Tala how he felt but something was stopping him, what if Tala turned him down?

Ray.

It was his entire fault! After Kai made his promise to Tala and had left Russia going back to Japan, (A/N V-force) Ray had decided he had "feelings" for Kai and Kai, well accepted them. He liked the neko-jin very much but didn't know if it was love. He knew he loved someone but totally forgot about Tala! (A/N idiot)

Then with the next tournament all he wanted to do was beat Tyson. Joining the Blitzkrieg boys would help him with that accomplishment that goal. They lost; he went back with Ray thinking everything was okay. Tala and his team went back to Russia for some important business. Coming back Kai was well off with his relationship with Ray, but Tala came back and witnessed Kai's affection for the Neko.

Kai saw those hurt blue-eyes. (A/N in G-rev they're purple but I like the blue better) it clicked he had seen them before and as memory served, he had loved Tala of the Blitzkrieg Boys. Completely confused as to why he was with Ray Kai left in search for his redheaded companion.

And now that brings us here, does he still love Tala? Yes he does. But he doesn't want to face rejection from him, not from him. What to say?

Kai stood up being taller than Tala only because of the slant of the hill, looked away still thinking of his possibilities on what to say.

"Why are you taller?" Tala inquired.

"Heh. Because we're on a hill dumb ass," Kai smirked closing his eyes and reopening the crimson red to look straight at Tala.

"Right, I knew that," chuckled Tala trying to lighten the mood between Kai and himself.

"But seriously Kai…did you mean what you said?" Tala asked again in a softer tone. Kai thought for a moment, did he love him? The question was always answered yes in his head but would the redhead feel the same? Well actions spoke louder than words right? Kai mentally shrugged cupping the redhead's chin making him face up to him lightly kissing him on the lips.

Tala didn't respond. He would let Kai do what he wanted as long as he got an answer afterwards. Kai wasn't sure why Tala wasn't responding but continued nibbling gentle down on Tala's bottom lip asking for entrance. The redhead hesitated before allowing Kai to enter slipping his arms around Kai's neck, and Kai did the same coiling his arms around Tala's waist. Maybe this was a yes?

They both battled for dominance as Kai started to tug gently at Tala's white and orange jacket. Tala pulled away, both catching their breath.

"Ok enough of that," Tala declared unraveling his arms around the shorter teen while trying to keep the blush down.

"Can you tell me now?" Tala persisted on walking away from Kai motioning the stoic slate-haired Russian to follow.

"Ruining the moment?" Kai questioned following the redhead.

"Shut up and fucking answer me!" Tala snapped glaring at Kai who in turn glared back.

"I did mean what I promised, but I didn't keep it," Kai stated not looking up at the blue eyes that held the sharp piercing glare towards him.

"Why?" Tala continued to glare but softening a bit.

"Ray-he-he had feelings for me and I liked him too but not the way I feel about you Tal," Kai reproached the redhead catching his lips hard with his own while snaking his hand up to Tala's head griping the red hair. Tala's cold ice eyes shot wide in shook while understanding what was happening. So he did love him?

"Wait what are you saying?" Tala pushed Kai off of him demanding an answer.

"I love you."

* * *

WARNING: if you're not here to read the lemon then I suggest shield your eyes for now, scroll down until you see another line break thingy. Then you can read on :) I'm just helping a few out if they have miss read the warning in the summary and at the beginning of this one-shot okies?

* * *

Kai wasted no time in getting Tala on his bed, in the apartment belonging to himself and Ray, they had separate rooms but usually stayed in Ray's (A/N wonder why –rolls eyes-).

Placing Tala on the bed Kai took the upper hand in hovering on top of the redheaded Russian gaining dominance pinning him down.

Moaning in pleasure Tala arched his back into the touch and effect the older Russian had on him. Kai may be shorter than Tala, even though they both are almost equal in strength, and they both have large egos. Kai landed to be the more dominant one, but only just a little, Tala still put up a fight trying to flip Kai over.

Tala growled in frustration trying to pry Kai off of him while not leaving his lips, his hands roamed over the already taken body in hope to find a weak spot, but no such sensitive spot let go to Tala, but the slate haired Russian had found a couple…

Massaging Tala's sides lightly but firmly gained a moan to escape the reddened lips and the taller body to arch in pleasure.

"K-a-i," whined Tala half moaning.

Kai smirked at hearing his name sound like that, he quite enjoyed it. Deciding to get more pleasured moans to erupt form his redheaded beauty Kai teased the sensitive flesh by sucking a tender spot on his collarbone. Tala couldn't do anything but moan and hold Kai's slightly smaller body against his own feeling the hardened member against his stomach. A rapturous cry let out as Kai bit the reddened flesh bringing up his hands to pin Tala's down.

Slipping off the wrinkled white t-shirt, (A/N his jacket was already taken off a long time ago when they had just entered the apartment) tossing it to the floor. Continuing his assault on the swollen lips Kai lapped his tongue inside the others' mouth gaining another pleasured moan. He was really enjoying this.

The redhead struggled removing Kai's shirt off and whimpered slightly at the shirt that would not come off! Kai smirked helping him out with that as both started roaming the other's unclothed skin. With no barrier Tala found Kai's weak spot. Trailing his fingers firmly up Kai's spine the slate haired youth moaned and leaned to the touch. Tala chuckled a bit pinning Kai down to the mattress.

Kai growled in annoyance as Tala leant down cutting of his growl with a kiss. Discontent with the ways things have turned on him Kai fumbled with Tala's belt buckle gaining the redheads attention. Tala lost what he had as he was flipped back on the bottom. Kai smirked leaning down kneading the flesh of Tala's collarbone marking him. Red bite marks made themselves visible all along Tala's neck. But Kai didn't stop there. No he was only beginning.

Sucking on one of Tala's hardened nipple Tala had moaned out Kai's name driving him off the edge. Kai went harder and harder, biting and making him bleed. Licking off the metallic blood Tala continued calling out his name in bliss.

Kai was able to undo the belt and slipped it off along with his pants, then boxers looking Tala up and down enjoying the view. Tala's marked skin all done by him, his hard uneven breathing and dazed look was driving him; he had to make him his now!

"Have you been taken yet?" Kai asked, Tala's hard uneven breathing heard throughout the room.

"N-n-no" he stuttered yearning for Kai's touches once more.

"Do you really want this? Do you really want me to do this?" Tala simply nodded not trusting his voice anymore.

"All right, but it'll hurt a bit ok?" Tala nodded again, his icy blue eyes were warmed with lust and the need for the other. Kai smirked at his dazed look continuing where he left off.

Removing his own clothing and hovering over Tala's body Kai spread out Tala's legs slipping one finger inside him. Tala gasp at the intruding finger clutching the bed sheets, Beads of sweat covered both their pale skin, both panting.

Entering a second finger Tala clutched the sheets harder whimpering. Kai stroked Tala's hair with his other free hand placing kiss all down his neck trailing up to his lips to distract him. Slipping in the third finger Tala's inner muscles tightened. Kai held his fingers there taking them in and out slowly giving Tala as much pleasure as he could. Then satisfied he withdrew his fingers wiping off the wetness of the bed sheets. Tala gasped at the loss of warmth inside him.

Kai took a deep breath placing his manhood in between Tala's legs, his hands gripping his hips to hold him in place. Kai slowly entered him making sure not to hurt Tala too much. Tala raised his hips wanting this so badly. Kai came in and out, in and out slowly not causing too much pain.

He'd have used lubricant, but well...with Ray there was no need anyway...he'd never use it, it was distracting.

"Kai, do-don't go easy on me-please," Kai did as he was told going faster, in and out of his redhead, Tala needed real badly now, gripping the sheets harder lifting his hips, now winding his legs around Kai's waist bringing his body closer.

"Harder!" Tala pleaded, Kai did that. Harder, deeper into Tala he went touching the end of his innards going as far as he could Kai let out, thrusting his seeds into Tala, the slate-haired Russian collapsed on him exhausted.

Listening to Tala's heart beat Kai smiled. He was his now and forever. He may not have kept his promise in he past but now Tala was his and his alone. Tala may not have been the slate-haired' first but he knew he belonged to Kai now. He couldn't be any happier.

* * *

While Tala was in the shower Kai changed the dirty sheets placing on new ones. Tala came out only in boxers. Towel around his shoulders looking content and relaxed. Kai smiled motioning him to the clean bed while he went to take his own shower.

The blue-eyed teen settled down on the white covered bed sighing contently burrowing his head into the soft white plush pillows resting his eyes a bit before his lover came back.

A little later the redhead was asleep, he dozed off, awfully tired of the events that played that night.

When the slate-haired Russian was done his shower he made his way to Tala snuggling up to him in the bed.

"Mmf, Kai?" The redhead felt another body press up against his back so he slowly turned around resting his head on crook of Kai's neck.

"Mm…mm," Kai mumbled taking in Tala's strawberry scent from the shampoo he must have used.

"Listen Tala," Kai whispered absent-mindedly playing with a few strands of red hair.

"I'm listening," Tala spoke up.

"I'm sorry you had to see that between me and Ray, and I just want to say-"

"Where is Ray anyway? What would he say if he found us?" Tala quickly asked stiffening. He did not want to put Kai in any trouble, not that the neko-jin would really do anything, but it just irked him.

"Probably screwing Mariah," Kai sighed.

"Huh?" Tala raised his head looking into Kai's searching for an explanation.

"He's with that pink freak? And you knew?" Tala was really confused. He didn't get it! Kai chuckled tucking Tala's head under his chin again so Tala was fumbling with his clean, white shirt nervously.

"Yeah I know. Ray is cheating on me but I never cared. –Sigh- as long as he was there for me when I needed him it was ok," Tala narrowed his eyes.

"You've become weak Kai, to actually let him walk over you like that," Tala said coldly.

"But now you're with me," Tala smiled placing his left hand underneath the pillow to lift his head up facing Kai while his other hand wrapped around Kai's waist pulling his body closer to him.

"And I'll never leave you," Kai whispered wrapping his left arm around Tala's own small waist holding onto him tightly.

"Promise?" Tala asked.

"I promise," Kai repeated.

"And…you won't break it this time?" Tala added biting his lip worriedly.

"No, this is one promise I intend to keep," Kai smirked.

"I promise to be with you forever," Kai promised.

"And I promise to belong _only_ to you," Tala promised smiling.

"And I promise to never betray you again."

"And if you do…I promise to forgive you," Tala whispered smiling.

"And that's a promise."

* * *

END

* * *

Author's note: there's the one-shot of "Do you love me?" First and last version of it. I might write a sequel to this at the end of "Do you love me?" a little different version since Ray didn't interrupt them here. So if ya read this go check out "Do you love me?" If ya haven't already. I redid the chapters; forget about chp1&2 basically the beginning of this one-shot. Go to chp3 is where it's different.

Thanks for reading and your time, Flame/review tell me whatcha think.

aries1391


End file.
